Wild Compassion
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For Grace of Flame's Challenge. She was a member of the Black Roses and he was a member of the Phantom Thieves. Two completely different pasts clashes with one another. What struggles they faced and what will happen after the first encounter. Rated T for violence, minor OC deaths, cursing and blood.
1. The Golden Angel

**The Golden Angel**

"Give me back my gold!" yells an older man.

A sixteen year old was standing there and she glares at the nobleman that was standing with silvery-green colored eyes. She was holding a sack of gold on her shoulder, which catches his attention. As he takes out his sword, the hooded teen drops the bag of gold and takes out her weapon. The nobleman attempts to attack the mysterious figure, but she dodges precisely and uses her curved dagger and slits the ignorant man's throat. Blood starts coming out profusely and the hooded teenager takes her loot and disappears out of plain sight. A noblewoman walks out from the carriage and screams as she watches the bloody corpse on the cobblestoned road.

In the outskirts of Aurum, the sixteen year old removes her hood and reveals her pale honey tan skin and lustrous black shoulder length hair. There was a huge scar on her right cheek that was shaped like a diamond. The Asian looking blader picks up a bunch of leaves and cleans the blood that was on her dagger. She immediately sheathes her weapon and walks in the deep forest.

"More money for me," says the Asian ravenette.

Another voice asks, "Finally back from you mission Linh?"

The sixteen year old ravenette known as Linh looks up at one of the trees and sees a vermilion haired Eurasian teen. She immediately hops off and towers the younger teen by five and half inches.

Linh comments, "Spying on me again Ninel."

"I am just con-"

The sixteen year old retorts, "Don't you ever dare you say that in front of my face Ninel!"

The vermilion haired member of the Black Roses has never seen the Vietnamese teen react like this. Linh starts walking and commands Ninel to follow her since the mission was done. As the two members of Roses walk together, a pair of purple colored eyes watches as the two teens walks away.

"_So these are the Black Roses that King Rago was talking about,"_ says the purple eyed teen in his thoughts_ "now there is going to be two less in the group now."_

As Ninel and Linh make it to the headquarters, the sixteen year old walks into the other direction. This immediately catches Ninel's attention.

"Aren't you coming back to the headquarters?" wonders Ninel.

Linh comment, "I got to do something and I will come back soon."

In an instant, Linh rushes off from the area and the Eurasian member of the Black Roses frowns. She starts to show concern for Linh since she has changed drastically since becoming a member of the Black Roses. The once-happy Vietnamese girl was now a cold, heartless, and ruthless teenager. Ninel sighs and walks into the headquarters without her trusty companion.

"_Why did you change Linh?" _thought Ninel.

* * *

"_Get back here you bitch!" yelled a man._

_ I saw the vengeful looking man as he chased a beautiful woman into the dark street. The cruel man held up his machete and pinned her to the ground before he attacked her. I saw what the man was doing to the poor woman and tears came out from my eyes. I held onto to my right cheek, which bled profusely since the same man attacked me._

_"Papa... Mama…" I muttered to myself._

_ As the man known as my father finished butchering up my mother, he glared at me with his terrifying looking red eyes. He licked the blood from his machete, which made me gulp. I was next and that he wanted me dead like my poor and innocent mother. Immediately, I ran and the man chased me from behind. As I ran through the forest, I climbed one of the tall trees and I hid there. The man rushed into the forest and saw that nobody was there. He cursed to himself before he walked out of the forest. I saw him leave for good and I climbed back down. _

"_Now I had to start all over again," I said before I walked deeper and deeper into the forest._

* * *

Linh was walking down the stream and sees small fishes swimming. The beautiful ravenette sits down and a faint looking smile appears on her face. The sixteen year old does not seem to be all that happy for a particular reason.

"It has been four years since your death mother. I am doing great, but I do not know if my bastard father is even alive or dead," mutters the Vietnamese girl.

She then takes out a platinum locket that was hidden underneath the Black Rose's shirt. It was an elegant diamond shaped locket with miniature sized blue sapphires encrusted on to it. Linh opens the locket and sees a photo of her mother hugging a six year old girl. The youngster was smiling because of the beautiful Vietnamese woman's presence. Tears appears on the Asian's beautiful silvery-green eyes and she begins crying all over the photo. Linh could not believe that she was gone for good. The only person that gave birth and nourished was gone now. Every time she recalls her mother's death, it always shatters the poor sixteen year old's heart.

* * *

"_What's the Golden Angel mama?" I asked._

_My mother smiled and replied back, "It is not something that is real, but it what you are. You are my angel with a Heart of Gold."_

_ I never understood what my mother meant by having a Heart of Gold. I was eight at the time she told me this. My father was in the pub like usually and my mother tucked me into bed. She told me that I had to rest up, but I complained. She gave a stern expression before she sighed to herself. My mother explained to me that I had to sleep because sleep is what made people feel happy the next morning. I told her that I wanted to be happy the next morning and it made her giggle. She kissed me on the forehead and she looked at me with her beautiful silvery-green eyes._

_She told me, "Good night my Golden Angel."_

_"Good night mama," I said back._

* * *

"The Golden Angel huh… I never got the chance to know what my mother meant by having a Heart of Gold," comments.

A voice comments, "Every angel loses its wings at some point."

Linh then looks up and sees a strong looking man wearing a brown colored hood on. He removes his hood and reveals his purple colored eyes. She was holding his weapon, which was a razor edged scythe. The Vietnamese teen was about to take her weapon, but the strong hooded male slams and pins Linh to a tree by her wrists. She begins to struggle and watches in terror.

"You will die," mutters the older teen.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

_As Aguma and Linh continues the fight, she was wondering if she even stand a chance against him. He was stronger than her by fivefold and he was about two times the Black Roses member's height. The Phantom Thief member does not so no remorse in attacking his targets. Bloods continues dripping from her body as the eighteen year old continues on attacks her. Linh continues taking each blow and tries not cry like the way she tried not showing tears during the fight against her father four years ago. As the sixteen year old continues taking each attack, Aguma then picks her up and slams her towards the same tree._

"_You are no match against me Golden Angel," cruelly remarks the Phantom Thief._

_Linh weakly asks, "How do you know my nickname?" _

* * *

**This is the first chapter of Wild Compassion. The first chapter focused on Linh (one of the new OCs that I came up with) mainly and the next chapter will be focusing on Aguma. I apologize if this is a crappy first chapter. For now, please read and review.**


	2. The Grim Reaper

**The Grim Reaper**

As Linh stares at the hooded teen, she kicks him hard enough for him to break her free. At the same moment, the sixteen year old Vietnamese girl unsheathes her dagger, the strong eighteen year old smirks as he removes his hood to reveal his entire face. Linh's eyes widen in a quick instant as she stares at the person who attacking her.

"Aguma…" whispers Linh as he recognizes her attacker.

The eighteen year old known as Aguma retorts, "Nobody has called me that in years since now I am referred to as the Grim Reaper. Your death is under my own hands instead of King Rago's."

"Rago…I never heard of him before," comments the Black Rose member.

Grim Reaper states, "Maybe because you are not a native from Aurum."

Linh growls lightly as he just smirks at her. She could not believe that he would eventually find out that she was not from Aurum. Aguma looks over and sees that his opponent was not in sight. His violet colored orbs analyzes the forest and suddenly he punches the swift Black Rose member a few feet in to the air. As Linh hits towards the ground, the furious muscular brunette takes out his scythe and attempts to behead the Vietnamese teen. As Linh continuous dodges each attack, the ravenette was aware that she could not dodge forever. Aguma continues on his attack and she uses her dagger to deflect each scythe-based attack.

"You cannot always go on the defensive side you know Golden Angel," says the Grim Reaper to his opponent.

_Linh pants hard and thinks, "He's right and I do not know if I eve-"_

The savage member attacks the Asian sixteen year old with his scythe, leaving a huge gash on her shoulder. Linh covers the bloody wound with her right hand and looks over at him with terror. The way he was attack makes the Vietnamese girl remember how her father brutally killed her mother in front of eyes. Tears slowly trickle as Linh begins lowering her guard down. Aguma could tell that something was preventing her from even putting a finger on him. Much to his amusement, the brown haired Asian Phantom Thief member continues on attacking her with no prevail.

"_Why isn't she showing any effort?"_ questions Aguma to himself,_ "what could it be that she is letting me attack her with such brutality?"_

As Aguma and Linh continues the fight, she was wondering if she even stand a chance against him. He was stronger than her by fivefold and he was about two times the Black Roses member's height. The Phantom Thief member does not so no remorse in attacking his targets. Bloods continues dripping from her body as the eighteen year old continues on attacks her. Linh continues taking each blow and tries not cry like the way she tried not showing tears during the fight against her father four years ago. As the sixteen year old continues taking each attack, Aguma then picks her up and slams her towards the same tree.

"You are no match against me Golden Angel," cruelly remarks the Phantom Thief.

* * *

Linh weakly asks, "How do you know my nickname?"

_As I looked over, a beautiful young girl was around my age at most. She had beautiful shoulder length black hair that was in a fancy curled updo and beautiful brown colored eyes. She also had delicate porcelain-like skin. The nine year old girl wore a beautiful emerald green and white fancy dress and she picked up a juicy red apple from the basket. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen. The girl looked up at and I turned my head back. Nobody would help somebody like me._

"_Want this apple?" asked the young girl._

_I asked, "Huh?"_

_"I said do you want this apple," repeated the beautiful nine year old girl._

_I said, "I guess."_

_"Take it because I see that you have not eaten anything in days," replied the brown eyed girl._

_I stated, "Thank you… You are a very kind girl."_

_ She smiled back and told me that she was known as the Golden Angel. I asked her what that meant. The girl… Not the girl, but Mei. That was her name. She told me that her mother told her that any good girl who always helped those in need is known as the Golden Angel. I never comprehended what Mei told me that day. All I wanted is that I wanted to see the girl who helped me out one day._

* * *

"That is none of your business," retorts Aguma.

He turns his head the other way, so he can ignore the injured sixteen year old. Blood begins to soak in and she then picks up her dagger. Even though she was in no condition to battle, there was a burning determination. The Grim Reaper watches as she continues approaches him. A sudden vision overlaps the injured teen with a familiar teenager, which makes him move back.

"Mei," mutters the Grim Reaper under his breath.

* * *

"_Mei!" I yelled._

_ It had six years since I met Mei. She always had helped me whenever I needed the most. She offered me a job as her bodyguard, which I accepted. Now I watched her as she bled profusely. A group of raiders appeared and killed off both her mother and her father, who were very influential people. The raiders took most of the family's money and jewels and fled like disgraceful and coldhearted people. She looked up at me with her fragile expression. The fifteen year old was even paler than before._

_Mei weakly said, "Let me Aguma please."_

_"No Mei… I cannot let you go," I responded back._

_The fifteen year old replied, "Don't be stubborn Aguma… I know when it is my time to leave. It was my fault."_

_"No you protected me and you gave me the opportunity to live on," I said to the beautiful girl._

_Mei coughed out blood and commented, "Yes and I want you continue on living. Remember that I will always be your Golden Angel."_

_ Those were the last words Mei said. She died from large amount of blood loss from a puncture wound in her heart. I screamed out her name as I carried her dead and bloody body into my arms. My heart shattered into huge pieces and I showed this immense rage that I never had ever. Losing Mei created not happiness, but pure and coldhearted hatred. _

_"I vow to kill those who stand in my way," I muttered under my breath._

* * *

"Kill me," says Linh, "there is no way I cann-"

The eighteen year old Phantom Thief comments, "No, I am not going to kill you…"

"Why?" questions the weaken Black Rose to her opponent.

Aguma ignores her question and begins leaving the forest, much to Linh's surprise. During the entire fight, he has focused on killing her. What could have changed his mind? Linh walks in the other direction and Ninel looks over at her bloody companion.

"Are you alright?" asks Ninel.

Linh responds back, "I guess."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"_Why did you spare my life/" questions Linh._

_Aguma closes his eyes and states, "I could not do it because I thought that it would satisfy myself from my anger."_

_"Your anger?" wonders the Vietnamese blader._

_He explains, "When I was fifteen, I used to be a bodyguard to a rich family that I met when I was nine. A girl named Mei saved me from going hungry by giving me an apple to eat. She told me that her nickname was Golden Angel."_

_"I see why you called me Golden Angel… It reminds you of her," replies Linh._

_The Phantom Thief comments back, "Yes and one day, I lost her through a fight with a group of raiders. Her entire family died that day and I could not forgive myself for not protect Mei."_

_ Linh was indeed in shock to know that he lost a true love in a horrible fight. It was the first time that someone who share the same pain she went through. She then begins taking off her locket, which catches Aguma's attention. The injured Vietnamese teen then opens the locket to reveal the photo of her and mother._

"_When I was twelve, I was a witness of seeing a murder in front of my eyes. My father raped and then butchered my mother in front of my eyes. He nearly killed me that day I do not know if he is still alive. I will never forget that day!" cries out Linh._

* * *

**This ends the second chapter of Wild Compassion. Yes, I decided to focus this chapter on Aguma. Now the really sad part is going to be revealed in the final chapter of my three-chapter story. For now, please read and review for now.**


	3. Learning to Love Again

**Learning to Love Again**

In the Black Roses Headquarters, Linh was in the infirmary because of her injuries during that battle with Aguma. She did not mention a word about being attacked by the Phantom Thieves since her group is avoiding being found by them. It has been three days since she has fought against the brutally strong Phantom Thieves member. Even though she has forfeited the match, Linh was wondering why he did not kill when he got the chance to.

* * *

"_Kill me," I said, "There is no way I cann-"_

_The eighteen year old Phantom Thief commented, "No, I am not going to kill you…"_

_"Why?" I questioned to my opponent._

Linh thought,_ "Why did he not kill me?"_

* * *

"Something's wrong Linh?" asks a voice.

The sixteen immediately looks to her right and sees Ninel standing there. Linh was completely aware that the Eurasian teen worries for her. This time it was because of her injuries received the day before.

"Go away please Ninel," states Linh, "I need some time alone please."

Ninel whispers back, "Sure thing Linh."

In an instant, the vermilion haired seventeen year old leaves the infirmary. Linh groans loudly to herself as she places her head on the pillow. The sixteen year old continuous replays the flashback of him not killing her. Deep in her heart, the injured Black Rose wonders if he has a soft spot for her even though it was their first encounter. Another flashback plays again and this time it was when Aguma refers to her as Golden Angel. Linh was puzzled why he would know her nickname if they have never met before. The injured Vietnamese teen stands up and walks towards the windows. She stares intently the shining stars with her pale silvery-green eyes.

_"What do you know about me Aguma?" _questions the sixteen year old ravenette in her thoughts.

In the Phantom Thieves Headquarters, the older brunette teenager was sitting down on the floor thinking about that Linh girl hesitating to fight him in the first place.

* * *

_I attacked the Asian sixteen year old with my scythe, as I left a huge gash on her shoulder. Linh covered the bloody wound with her right hand and looked over at me with terror. The way I attacked her seemed liked the Vietnamese girl remembered something. Tears slowly trickled as she lowered her guard down completely. This shocked me at first, but I recalled that I had to kill her either way. Much to my own amusement, I attacked her without any hesitation because I had a task to complete regardless who commanded me._

"_Why isn't she showing any effort?" I asked myself, "what could it be that she is letting me attack her with such brutality?"_

* * *

Aguma asks, "Why she did not want to fight me?"

"Is something wrong Aguma?" asks a male voice.

The eighteen year old Asian brunette looks up and sees another fellow Chinese teen around his age. Aguma was wondering why would he be here and to show concern for like.

He smirks and questions him, "Why don't you mind you own business Da Xiang."

"You always have to be such an arrogant fool when people try to see if you are alright," comments Da Xiang.

Aguma scoffs and walks away from the younger Chinese Phantom Thief. Da Xiang watches the stubborn eighteen year old leaves the room. He does not know what was up with him, but there was something that seems to be troubling him.

The dual haired Chinese teen says, "Maybe it is the best to leave him alone. Some fresh air may help him out."

By the river, Linh manages to escape the infirmary and picks up a small stone. The sixteen year old throws the rock into the river and it begins to skip along the water. As she watches the stone skip through the river bend, Aguma walks by and sees the injured Vietnamese girl there. His purple eyes watches her as he continues throwing stones at the river. As he picks up his scythe, Aguma was about to attack her, but decides to throw his signature weapon down onto the ground. Linh hears the sound of metal hitting the ground and she swiftly shifts her head to the right. Her pale colored eyes stares in terror as the Phantom Thief approaches her.

"Don't go near me!" yells Linh as she takes out her dagger.

Aguma states, "Stupid girl… I am not going to fight you since you are in no condition to even to fight."

"Then why are you here then?" questions the Vietnamese teen to her enemy.

The Phantom Thief states, "I want to know something since there was some things on my mind.

As Linh looks up at him, there was serious expression on the eighteen year old's face. Aguma was sincere about this and the injured ravenette lowers her dagger towards the ground. It seems far to talk to him since there was indeed a lot to talk about in the first place.

"Why did you spare my life?" questions Linh.

Aguma closes his eyes and states, "I could not do it because I thought that it would satisfy my anger."

"Your anger?" wonders the Vietnamese blader.

He explains, "When I was fifteen, I used to be a bodyguard to a rich family that I met when I was nine. A girl named Mei saved me from going hungry by giving me an apple to eat. She told me that her nickname was Golden Angel."

"I see why you called me Golden Angel… It reminds you of her," replies Linh.

The Phantom Thief comments back, "Yes and one day, I lost her through a fight with a group of raiders. Her entire family died that day and I could not forgive myself for not protect Mei."

Linh was indeed in shock to know that he lost a true love in a horrible fight. It was the first time that someone who share the same pain she went through. She then begins taking off her locket, which catches Aguma's attention. The injured Vietnamese teen then opens the locket to reveal the photo of her and mother.

"When I was twelve, I was a witness of seeing a murder in front of my eyes. My father raped and then butchered my mother in front of my eyes. He nearly killed me that day I do not know if he is still alive. I will never forget that day!" cries out Linh.

Aguma hears the sudden outburst from the Black Rose and stares at her with his violet colored eyes. Tears stream from her delicate pale green eyes as she cries out her heart out. It seems that Linh also has suffered from losing a loved one as well. Aguma was envious for the fact that the Vietnamese had parents at some point. He on the other hand was abandoned at very young age. As he approaches the miserable looking sixteen year old, Linh looks up and him.

He states, "I understand how you feel Linh."

"You do?" she asks back.

Aguma nods and replies, "Yes because even though we have different pasts, we both lost a loved one in some part of our lives."

"I see what you mean and we show hatred towards those who stand in our way," Linh continues on.

A small smile appears on Aguma's face because it seems that the sixteen year old understands his pain. Linh approaches him and hugs the older teen suddenly, which shocks Aguma. He never thought that somebody like Linh could be understanding. Despite the fact they are on different sides, both of them show the same pain. They have some sort of connection that nobody knows it even exists. Aguma looks over and sees the Vietnamese sleeping on his chest. The older teen chuckles lightly and thinks that she looks beautiful when she is sleeping. He then looks up and sees the bright stars in the sky.

"_Maybe there is a chance that you may be my second Golden Angel there Linh," _thought Aguma to himself.

* * *

**This ends the last chapter of Wild Compassion unfortunately. It seems that Aguma cares of Linh and sympathizes her. Plus this may be a hint for a future romance. Maybe I will do sequel for this story later on, but I have to work next month for my second story for Flame's Challenge. But for, read and review for one last time.**

**To avoid confusion, the first flashback is in Linh's Point of View and the second flashback was in Aguma's Point of View.**


End file.
